The Other Love
by meggylou96
Summary: Takes place at 1x11 Mary choosing to marry Bash instead. Thought we start here and help see the romance fully develop. Love Mash 3


Mary and Bash had made it to a little inn by the cost, and had managed to pay they're way on safe passage to Scotland. They pretended to be a young married couple on their way to their honeymoon visiting family in Aberdeen. It was late at night around supper time tonight the inn were serving fresh killed boar with bread and mead. Once they were finished they retired to their room, as a married couple it would be suspicious otherwise to not share a room together. But throughout their journey Bash remained a perfect gentleman and slept on the floor by the fire. For Mary this was a strange experience being so close with a man sharing a room, even when she shared one night with Francis, it was not something she was used to.

"Bash once we reached Scotland, be careful. My mother can be ruthless if she takes a dislike to you. But if all goes well you could stay in Scotland and become my personal bodyguard perhaps if you'd like? Naturally if you weren't coming back to France you would find yourself a new home and you have me as friend now." Mary smiled hoping to help Bash secure a future and a home for himself if he did wish to return to France.

Bash looked into Marys beautiful brown eyes and kneeled before her. "Mary, Queen of Scots it would be my honour to serve and protect you. I will do my utmost best to keep you from harm." Sebastian as always a true gentleman. They smiled at each other sweetly.

They both turned around from each other to prepare for bed. Before Mary even reached her under dress and Bash was just in his trousers and boots the door was kicked in. It was French guards, two were from court they were recognised immediately by the pair. King Henry was under the impression that Sebastian had kidnapped Mary out of jealously.

Mary demanded to be taken back to court to argue otherwise. They found her horse and had two of the guards ride both sides of her as she was a queen she would not be beside Bash as he was restrained and under arrest for apparent abduction of a royal.

It took three days riding, only to stop to let the queen sleep at passing inns. It wasn't much of a warm welcome at gates. Bash was taken straight to the dungeons and Mary was escorted to her quarters by her ladies and one guard. She requested a bath first before making her way to court.

Once Queen Mary was freshened up and dress in a emerald and black lace gown with a floral crown. She and her ladies Greer, Kenna and Lola. The room was filled of nobles and of course the royal couple with their son the Dauphin of France Francis. Mary couldn't look at Francis for the time being, not when she had pressing matters.

"Ahh Queen Mary, nice to see you back at court so soon." King Henry greeted her in a kind manner but it didn't reach his eyes. Catherine was keeping calm after her confession to Mary the previous week about the prophecy. Catherine remained seated waiting to see what will happen in the next few minutes. King Henry asked the nobles to leave the room as these were private matters.

"King Henry I'm here to ask for Sebastian's release from false accusations. As you can see I am perfectly well with no evidence of harm." Mary stood graceful as always with her head held high and standing straight.

"My Mary, why would you like me to realise your captor? It is surely against the law to kidnap a Queen." Henry always acting so smart and arrogant.

"As I have said, false accusations. He was merely escorting me home! He was acting as my bodyguard as I did not feel safe with my own as there is so many attempts on my life, to many spies out there, men who are easily bought. I asked a man whom I trust to keep my away from harm until I could reach Scotland safely." Mary remained calm but forceful, a quality she needed to be a queen who could rule a nation.

"Well Mary now you've made it perfectly clear about that charge I will take it into consideration and let you know as soon as you marry the Dauphin of France. You have England in your grasp, take it! And let France help you, three nations under your reign. You will be forever known in history as Queen Mary the rightful queen!" Since Mary Tudor had taken ill, has wanted England under his rule, Henry wanted to rule all, he was a greedy king.

Mary, thinking of Francis' life did not want to be the cause of his death. "Fine I will marry the Dauphin of France, but not Francis. I will marry bash if you legitimize him." The room went silent.

"Alright then, I shall leave for the Vatican first light tomorrow." All heads turned, it was to quick of agreement.

"Henry, think of what you are saying! Think of our children and the line of succession! What about me?!" Catherine was pleading, knowing she would no longer be queen and that her children would become mere bastards.

"I will have England, so this is my excuse to be finally rid of you. Guards take Catherine to the tower." And just by the wave of a hand everything suddenly changed. Francis was still in shock. He thought Mary loved him, now it was not so clear. He felt his heart shatter.

"Francis, you are now free to live the life you want without the weight of a country on your shoulders. Go explore and enjoy." Henry didn't put any emotion in his voice. To him everyone was a pawn in his game of royalty and nations.

"Fine, I shall not wish to return to court ever again. Goodbye" Francis threw his ring at his fathers feet. He stormed out the grand hall, holding back his anger, his tears and most of his broken heart. Mary held back her feelings, waiting to be alone in her chambers. It was not a complete loss, she was saving his life, and she did have some romantic feelings Bash that weren't fully developed yet.

Once Henry and Mary were finished the political side of things they both retired for the evening. Mary asked her servants to bring her dinner to her chambers to eat in private. There was a knock at the door, she told them to enter thinking it was the servants with her dinner.

"So I hear we are to be married." Bash was leaning against the door with his big blue eyes on the Queen of Scots. She knew this conversation would happen sooner or later. She rose from her desk and walked over to him.

"Yes Dauphin we are to be wed when your father returns from Rome." Mary was a few feet away from Bash staring up at him with a smile on her face.

"Mary why do this? Interrupt the line of succession? I was not raised to be a king." Bash feeling confused about this sudden change to their lives. Mary knew she couldn't tell him about the prophecy so told him the other half of the truth.

She raised her hand and placed it to his cheek. "Bash it's always been you. Ever since our first kiss by the lake I've known I belong you to you truly. You're strong and true to yourself. You have a better knowledge and understanding of the world more than Francis ever did. I know you would put your family first before a nation. Bash I'm asking you to be my king, to rule with me and to be happy with me." She gave him a hopeful smile, staring into each others eyes.

"Mary that's not the right way to do things. This is." Bash was down on one knee holding Mary's hand that was on his cheek. "Mary Queen of Scots, I promise to love and protect you if you allow me to be by your side. I may be a simple man asking a queen, but will you marry me?" Tears of joy filling Mary's eyes as she nodded. Bash rose and they embraced each other, Bash spun Mary around like they were children.

"I just hope the Vatican will agree, with two nations backing you it is hopeful"

"All I care about is you Mary, to ensure your happiness." Sebastian leaned down cupping Mary's face with one hand and holding her waist with the other. They shared a sweet kiss full of hope and passion.

All the while Catherine De Medici was planning her revenge in her cell...


End file.
